Study Time
by Mickey february9
Summary: Hiroki and Nowaki haven't been dating for very long, and because of their busy lives, they are never together as much as they would like. So, when Nowaki stops showing up for their regular study sessions without an explanation, Hiroki senses a problem with their relationship. One-shot. Egoist.


DISCLAIMER: Junjo Romantica (anime/manga series) story and characters are owned by the creator Nakamura Shungiku and affiliates. This story borrows characters and situations from the Junjo Romantica series and is 100% fan-made and non profit. Also, suing a near broke college student will gain you nothing! So please don't do it!

Since you've found your way here I assume you already know that Junjo Romantica is a BL (yaoi) series and that you're a fan of it!

Here's a really short, and (hopefully) cute, one-shot for the Egoist couple. I really love Nowaki x Hiroki, and I can't bring myself to write about Romantica or Terrorist no matter how hard I try. I just don't like them as much as Egoist! This one shot isn't my best piece of writing, but I think it's decent enough to share and I didn't want to tinker with it too much. _Study Time_ showcases an earlier period in Nowaki and Hiroki's relationship, when communication was clearly a problem, but wasn't as threatening as it became later on (when Nowaki left for America). I'm sorry if this story comes off as cliché. My ideas have never been particularly innovative. Regardless, please read this one-shot, and review if it's not too much of a hassle for you. Enjoy!

* * *

**Study Time**

**By: Mickey february9**

The evening's glare extended through the window, shining upon the walls of the cramped apartment. Hiroki sat at his small table, typing fervently away, trying to complete a term paper due for his class the following week. As much as he wanted to concentrate solely on his work, his focus was slipping. The walls of his apartment were thin, and nowhere near sound proof. Noises from surrounding neighbors leaked through the floor, the ceiling, and the walls. But after having lived there a couple of years, he had learned to tune out the babel, and many other things, to focus on his work.

He was already more than halfway through his first round of graduate courses. So, to not be able to give a hundred percent into his work, at any point, posed a major frustration. He gazed at the overnight bag sitting at the end of his bed; his mind filled with thoughts of the person it belonged to. The root of the problem was someone who wasn't with him at the moment, his lover of only a few months, Nowaki.

Hiroki wasn't clingy in the slightest. A day or two of separation from his boyfriend was feasible, even a week was manageable, but he had to wonder what was going on after a whole two weeks of little to no contact. After Nowaki passed his high school proficiency exam, Hiroki continued tutoring, to help prepare Nowaki for his future field of study. Nowaki would stop by his place several evenings a week, after Hiroki finished classes, for a study session. He'd usually end up spending the night and would be gone for work the next morning, before Hiroki rose out of bed. Outside of academics, between Nowaki's part time jobs and Hiroki's intensive schooling, they were only able to go out a few times to dinner since they became a couple.

Hiroki had never dated anyone properly before, and despite their limited time together, he thought things were going well between them. So the question burned, _'Why hasn't Nowaki initiated any type of contact with me?'_ Nowaki usually called to let him know if he'd be there or not, but lately those notifications were non existent. Hiroki called the younger man a few times, but Nowaki would say he was busy and asked, softly, for Hiroki to not concern himself with it. _'Dumb-ass! How can I not concern myself!'_

The uncertainty, and over arching annoyance, of the situation poked at Hiroki's mind. The lack of communication between them was nothing new. Hiroki figured that kind of thing was normal this early in the relationship, especially considering their daily schedules, but their lack of in person contact, when they clearly had open time for each other, was inexcusable. A few days prior, Hiroki found himself at the cafe across from the flower shop, spying on Nowaki again, almost as if by habit. He had a clear objective: to look for anything suspicious. The flower shop was empty for the duration of his surveillance. Nowaki stood behind the cash register, arms resting on the surface of the counter as his eyes gazed off into an invisible place, almost wearily.

_'Perhaps Nowaki mentioned something about having to work extra hours and it slipped my mind. Maybe I've done something wrong and haven't realize it. Maybe Nowaki's found somebody more interesting...'_ Hiroki pounded the table, causing ripples in his coffee. The very thought was irritating; to be having doubts this early on meant that something in their relationship was askew, right? It was dumb to even have those speculations.

Hiroki hadn't said it out loud, but he cherished the time he spent with Nowaki in his small apartment; whether they were studying, eating, or talking about casual things. He knew Nowaki had a life outside of him. He worked so hard at all of his part time jobs. Nowaki showed so much dedication in everything he did, and after the fatigue and stress, his gentle and warmhearted spirit still remained.

Hiroki shut his laptop and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms. The familiar hue reflecting on the wall caught his attention, he turned to the window. The orangey shade with hints of magenta displayed by the skies and the setting sun, transported his mind to the first time he and Nowaki made love. He reminisced the feel of Nowaki's hands pressing and sliding across his body, sensations felt in that very room. Hiroki was longing for him; at the very least, he wanted his lover in his vicinity.

_'How pathetic can I get? Why am I acting like a damsel longing for her lost love?'_ It was time to be a man and take initiative! Hiroki snatched his cell phone from the table and speedily dialed Nowaki's number. He sat on his bed, clutching the sheets tightly, to the point of wrinkling, as he listened anxiously to the ringing line.

"Hiro-san!" That lovable voice tickled his ear for the first time in days. Hiroki's lips curved upwards, an unusual feeling since he didn't smile often, at least not openly.

"Nowaki, I-" Hiroki stopped. Unfortunately he hadn't thought of what to say before impulsively calling his boyfriend.

"Ah, are you trapped underneath your books again?"

"It isn't_ that_!" Hiroki exclaimed to his lover's unexpected but reasonable guess; it actually happen once before. They spoke briefly. Hiroki didn't inquire an explanation for why Nowaki was, in some sense, avoiding him. He simply invited him over.

"I'll be there right away!" Nowaki replied happily from the other end.

Hiroki laid on the bed to rest his eyes, but sat back up, resisting his tiredness. It wasn't as if Nowaki wouldn't be able to get into the apartment if he fell asleep; he had his own copy of the key. No, Hiroki had to stay awake, because he wanted to see Nowaki the second he got there. After staring at the time on his phone for five minutes too many, he finally shut off the device and hastily tossed it to the side. Agitated and unable to stay still, he paced the apartment until he settled on the floor, with his back against the wall, next to the door. _'In just a few minutes, he'll be here.'_

Loud steps echoed from down the pathway of apartments. The sound of panting from afar, escalated by the second. No sooner than Hiroki stood, the doorbell rang. His hand trembled as he reached for the handle and opened the door anxiously, revealing the person he wanted to see the most. Nowaki's striking blue eyes stared right into him, the smile on that adoring face captured Hiroki, spreading a warmth throughout his body. Nowaki rushed in, engrossing Hiroki in his strong yet delicate hold.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki whispered cozily, his breath passing over Hiroki's ear.

His jacket was cold, he smelled of newspapers, freshly cut flowers, and various ordinary things from the outside world. Hiroki bathed in his partner's presence, listening closely to the sound of his breathing and his voice. He reached behind Nowaki and hugged him tighter. Hiroki felt his lips awkwardly curve again as Nowaki's fingers roamed through his hair. He sighed in relief that Nowaki wasn't able to see his embarrassing expression.

"Hiro-san, I ran here immediately after I received your call. I left your key in my apartment, so I had to use the doorbell. I'm sorry for making you get up." Nowaki explained, considerate as ever.

"Never-mind that. I'm just...really happy that you're here." Hiroki said, in a lower and quieter voice than normal.

Nowaki gave Hiroki a heartfelt kiss. They both moved slightly with their lips still locked, neither of them able to engage in the motion calmly. With his heart thumping excessively, he could barely contain himself as he anticipated more to happen. The sound of their lips parting produced a noticeable smacking noise. The kiss was brief, leaving Hiroki somewhat disappointed, but relieved that the temptation had mostly dissolved. The next few seconds were still as they held each other. Then, to interrupt their long awaited moment of intimacy, Hiroki's stomach growled.

"I was at the grocery when you called." Nowaki picked up the plastic bags he had placed on the floor earlier. "I didn't buy much, but I have vegetables and raw noodles. I'll make us something to eat."

As Nowaki helped himself to the cooking utensils in the kitchen, Hiroki continued his paper, this time around the words came easily. By the time dinner was ready, Hiroki had typed five additional pages to his rough draft.

The two men sat at the small table, the TV tuned to Japan's evening news, as they ate. Nowaki asked Hiroki about his graduate work, and told him stories about the children at the orphanage. Their conversation carried on in high spirits. Hiroki asked Nowaki about his work and studies; he replied in a positive manner and smiled. Hiroki suspected there was something more, but decided to raise the issue later. After they finished their meal and the dishes were washed, Nowaki went to take a shower.

Hiroki went back to his document with a clear mind and a full stomach. In a pleasant turn of events, he completed his rough draft and promptly began the proof-reading and editing stage. Hiroki figured he'd be able to have the paper done before the next day arrived.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower."

"You've used it so many times, you don't need to keep thanking me." He glanced up at his partner, his fingers abruptly lifted and hovered over the keyboard.

Hiroki sat there completely still, in astonishment to the sight his eyes beheld. Nowaki stood there, drying his hair with a white towel, wearing dark blue pajama pants, with nothing to cover his chest. Hiroki's blood went rushing below. _'This isn't the first time I've seen Nowaki's bare chest, so why am I getting so excited now?_' Hiroki had another moment to add to the growing list of ways his body had betrayed his mind.

"Put your shirt on!" Hiroki said harshly as he projected a seat cushion, from beside the table, at Nowaki.

Nowaki caught the cushion and knelt to place it back on the floor, "Oh. I don't have a clean shirt in my overnight bag, and I'd rather not wear my dirty one."

"Well, that's tough, wear it anyway! It's going to be really cold tonight, and my heater is broken." Hiroki shut off his laptop for good, that goal was impossible right now.

"Hiro-san, you're worrying for me?" The younger man grinned and scooted to Hiroki's side of the table. "It's fine. I won't feel cold if I have you beside me."

Hiroki's pants grew tighter. He sat there and endured it, hoping his body would calm down, but the heat was conquering. This was the inevitable symptom of withdrawal.

"What's wrong?" Nowaki knelt before Hiroki, patting his cheek and placing a palm on his forehead for signs of a fever. Sure, he was sick, if being aroused and perspiring to the point of dizziness qualified. The more he touched Hiroki, the worse his stiffness became. From a closer view, Hiroki noticed Nowaki's, firmer, physique. Either he'd developed since the last time they were together like this, or the separation had made Hiroki delusional.

Nowaki moved in closer, his knee accidentally rubbing against Hiroki's groin. Nowaki froze, Hiroki's leg jerked at the contact, he covered his mouth before noises of pleasure escaped from him. Nowaki looked down and saw it, causing a goofy youthful grin to form across his face. Completely out of options, Hiroki began undoing his slacks when Nowaki put his hands over Hiroki's and fulfilled the task for him. Hiroki's face met with his boyfriend's hot chest as he was brought closer by those strong arms.

"Happy because you gave me an erection?" Hiroki said almost jokingly all while letting Nowaki's soap-clean scent take him in.

Nowaki chuckled and hugged Hiroki more firmly. "I missed you." Nowaki said with his hand reaching beneath the clothing of his beloved's lower body.

The comment reminded Hiroki of the problem plaguing his mind, bringing him partially out of his stimulated state. "Hold on!" Hiroki struggled and grabbed Nowaki's arm. "You say you missed me, then, where the hell have you been these past two weeks!"

Nowaki's eyes widened at his partner's question; his hands left Hiroki's body as he explained. "I always take up your time when I come over to study, and in the end we never get much studying done; all we do is have sex. I didn't want to be of disturbance to you...You complain about not being able to get your work done. So, I thought if I were around less you'd be able to get your studies finished easier."

"...for a whole two weeks?" Hiroki said, surprised and embarrassed by Nowaki's response.

"I was going to wait until you were done with finals."

Hiroki's tense shoulders fell. He'd gotten worked up over nothing. His younger lover's reasoning was thoughtful and considerate. If only he had known Nowaki's intentions. The truth was, even though he occasionally complained about the amount of work he had, it didn't mean that he didn't want Nowaki around.

"Nowaki, you didn't need to..."

"I'm sorry" Nowaki said with sincerity.

Hiroki reached upwards and felt Nowaki's damp hair. The smile that resurfaced on his lover's face brought a sense of relief. Nowaki began unbuttoning his partner's blouse, amorously placing kisses on his collarbone, up to his shoulders and the side of his neck. Hiroki extended his arms, pushing his lover back a bit. Nowaki looked on with a surprised, almost hurt, expression; an explanation was needed quickly.

Hiroki pointed below, "THIS is your fault. Take care of it!" he demanded.

"Does this mean it's time to study?" Nowaki asked friskily with passionate eyes.

"Study? Not now! There's something seriously wrong with-"

Nowaki snatched Hiroki's lips before he could continue his rant, and fervidly stroked his partner where requested. Their lips continued to immerse and their bodies followed as Nowaki guided his lover onto the mattress. Hiroki absorbed the sensation of Nowaki's searing hands pressing and massaging every vulnerable part of him. Nowaki's presence surrounded him, inside and out. They had joined countless times before, yet as their bodies were reintroduced everything felt new.

Hiroki woke unusually early the next morning, before his alarm clock rang, and astonishingly, before Nowaki left. His hand reached for the other man, carefully touching the side of his lover's face, all while thinking of how handsome he looked. There was no harm in indulging, as long as Nowaki didn't wake up. He pulled away after a short while, not wanting to cause an uncomfortable scene for himself, and got out of bed. Hiroki showered and prepared coffee before attending to his report. It wasn't long before Nowaki woke from his sleep to the sound of typing.

"Good morning" Nowaki greeted after a silent yawn.

Hiroki glanced at his partner who had already started dressing, "Nowaki, there's coffee, help yourself"

"Thank you"

The apartment fell quiet with Hiroki intensely focused on his assignment. Nowaki, fully dressed, slipped into the arms of his jacket before zipping up his over night bag, the sound didn't go unnoticed.

"Hiro-san, I'm going."

"Wait!" Hiroki shot up, moving quickly to grab Nowaki by the arm before he turned away. "You don't have to leave."

"Um, but Hiro-san, my shift is going to start soon, and I don't have a change of clean clothes here, so I need to stop by my place..."

"Right." Hiroki said as he looked away, abashed by his own sudden action. For a second, he feared the scenario from earlier had repeated, that Nowaki was leaving because he thought he was being a burden.

"Did I...do something wrong?" Nowaki questioned seriously.

Hiroki took a breath and turned his back to Nowaki, conjuring the words he wanted to say. "If I ever made you feel that I didn't want you around, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. So..."

Hiroki's shoulder twitched at the simple contact of Nowaki's hand. He looked back, flying right into a kiss from his lover. Their touching lips caused Hiroki's heart to throb; an unexpected energy surged through him, like a perfect morning stimulant, better than caffeine.

"I do too. I want us to be together whenever we can. So, from now on, every time I see you I'm going to kiss you to make up for the time we aren't able to spend together."

"Wha-What sense does that make?" Hiroki asked, covering his lips with his fingers to keep a visibly subdued reaction.

"My shifts should be normal today. So, I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah" Hiroki replied bashfully as he saw his partner out the door.

Nowaki faced him with the brightest smile he'd seen in days, or rather a regular smile, everything he did looked special. They said their partings before Nowaki left for work. As Hiroki walked back towards his living room, he noticed something unfamiliar within himself, an unnerving impulse to run, jump, and sing freely out in the open air. _'Like hell I'm giving into that!'_

In his mind, it was silly to be lovesick after only a couple weeks, a relatively short time span. They were both men, so naturally they would both be working a lot, now, and more so in the future once they both had careers. As partners, they had incredible challenges ahead of them. Every opportunity they had, to see each other, needed to be seized. Every moment they had together was a gift. Those evening study sessions were crucial. Even if academics weren't always their main focus, they could still learn so much about each other. Their relationship was still young, there was so much more to discover.

**End**

* * *

I have more Egoist works to come! I'm editing and writing a few new additions to my _Perspective_ story, but I cannot guarantee that I will have them posted anytime soon. Maybe sometime in December? ^_^


End file.
